User blog:Kat Nip/Update 18.03. - Happiness achieved
Hey everybody, the gourmet farm changes will happen pretty soon. The developers are still working on some tweaks and adjustments, though. Until then... we can show you what will happen next week: Changes in regards to farm booster feedback in the user interface Until now you could barely see what kinds of boosters were active on your farm and which effect they brought along. Now we are going to adjust and add some more elements in the user interface in order to make sure you can see which boosters are active and what their bonus to productions is. Upon collecting goods from production sites, you will now have an indicator on the progress bar that shows you that more items are being collected. In production dialogues (e.g. in the mill or the seed selection window) you will now also see an additional icon to show that the production is being boosted. Furthermore there will be more information displayed in the info window you can open through the "i" on the ring menu. This window will now show the base production and how much is added on top of that, so you can always tell how much more yield you get. Adjustments to happiness formula Workers on some farms have informed us that they are not happy about the fact that they don't get a lot of decorations to look at anymore and that all their attempts to get you to put up more decos by increasing production costs seems to have failed. They feel forced to increase production costs even more if you completely ignore their wish for some decos on your farm. The happiness formula will be adjusted a bit. The maximum amount of production costs will not end at +300% anymore, but will be increased to up to +500% for those who do not put up any decorations on their farms. Producing goods will then cost even more than it does now. Furthermore you will not be able to reach a reduction of exactly -100% production costs, so there will always be a minimum investment if you start a production. For those in between these 2 extremes, the change will actually bring some relief, as they will be getting a bit more reduction for each happiness point they have. This will make it a lot easier for players in earlier levels. To sum it all up, this will mean that: players who don't have any decorations on their farm might have up to +500% production costs. Players who have a lot of decorations on their farms will get to roughly but not exactly -100%, so they will have to spend a minimal amount of money in order to start a production and everybody in between these 2 extremes will get more reduction per happiness point than before. New achievements! You've been waiting for this for a long time - now it is finally happening! We are adding 2 more sticker packs to the game - this includes 8 brand new achievements and corresponding stickers you will be able to show off in your sticker book. As always, one of these achievements will be a hidden one! The new sticker packs can be unlocked once you reach the corresponding achievement level. With the new achievements in these sticker packs, you will also be able to earn more sticker points in order to unlock some new rewards. Other small changes to the user interface Information about the bonus you get for filling the water tank during Prime Days will now be clearer and more accurate, so you can see right away, how this bonus will affect your gameplay. Furthermore, Monica's money offers will get some small changes in regards to the appearance of the deals. This update will take place between 09:00am and 11:00am CET and you may discuss the announcement here. Regards, your Big Farm team. Update Update discussion Category:Blog posts